


Lady Ju: Book 1

by Lawful_Lavender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama, F/M, Fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Humor, Ju can talk to animals, Ju is not a bender, Kissing, Misunderstood, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawful_Lavender/pseuds/Lawful_Lavender
Summary: Ju was taken from her tribe by the Fire Nation because of her strange appearance and abilities. While living in the palace as Azula's Lady in Waiting, she meets the young prince and they create an unbreakable bond. However, war is cruel...
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please Leave Kudos and comments if you want more!

Fire. I could feel the fire scorching my arms and legs and making it so hard to move. My whole temple was in flames. I could hear the screams of my people all around me. Is mom okay? Mama? I could only see red. I can hear footsteps stomping up behind me. The sounds of soldiers' feet. I quickly tried to scramble away, but my burnt leg was basically useless. One of the soldiers roughly grabs the back of my robe, yanking me back towards him. I scream out in pain as my burns are dragged against the ground. 

"Now, what do we have here." The soldier says, his voice deep and raspy.

"She looks young sir, can't possibly be more than 10 years old." Another soldier says as I try to desperately wiggle away, " And look at her skin and hair! It's all white!"

"An albino..." The soldier looks down at me in contemplation, observing my wounds with yellow eyes, "Chain this one. It's coming with us, Princess Azula will be pleased to have such a magnificent servant."

"But sir her wounds-"

"Our medics will take care of it on the ship, now hurry!"

Next thing I knew i was being picked up and shackled as they dragged me far away from my home to a big, scary ship. I cry out for my mothers as they drag my bum leg against the rough terrain. I was carried onto the ship and sat down on a plush mat, my hands still shackled. I was shivering from fear as the guards exited the room and closed the heavy metal door behind them.

"Oh you poor thing..." I hear the soft voice of a woman call out to me. I scrambled off the mat and to the corner of the room, curling into a ball, "Oh don't be scared dear! I'm going to help you, I'm the head medic of this ship," I still didn't budge from my position, "Those burns look painful, please dear let me help?" 

I peak out around my arms. The woman is holding out a gentle hand. She doesn't look like the men who burned me and took me away from my family. She looks... nice. I slowly reach out a reluctant hand and place it in hers, "Good, now come lay down so i can get a better look. What's your name dear?" 

"...Ju," I say quietly as the woman removes some of my scorched clothes to get to my burns. 

"Ju? What a beautiful name, little one. I'm Moobon," She smiles at me and I let a quaint smile sneak onto my face, "Those soldiers are so rough and barbaric! Look at these burns..." She shakes her head, "I don't think I can save your leg dear."

My leg? I hadn't even looked at it till now. I slowly look down to survey the damage. I wish I wouldn't have. My leg was twisted as an odd angle with burnt flesh hanging off in strips, the bone poking through. I quickly flip over the side of the mat and throw up. I can hear Moobon speaking to me, but I can't make out the words. The world around me slowly goes black and I can't feel the pain anymore. 

\----

I slowly come too, still lying on the soft matt with a thin sheet thrown over me. My old clothes were switched out for a red silk robe and bandages encompassed my whole left side. 

"Ah! You're awake!" I hear Moobon say as she rushes over to my side, "How do you feel? The pain should've subsided mostly by now."

"I feel fine. Maybe a little sore."

"My, you are such a quiet little thing," She grabs my arm and helps me to sit up, "I do have some bad news through..." I look up at her, head tilting in confusion, "I'm afraid I was correct about your leg, we had to amputate it. But not to worry! Lord Ozai has requested you a beautiful prosthetic to be made by the air temple workers! I've seen the plans for it and it truly is remarkable! But, until that comes in, you'll be on bed rest and I have a wheel chair for when we get to the mainland."

My leg..? That can't be true! I can feel it right there! I throw back the blanket and jerk my robe up. My leg wasn't there. The nub was wrapped in a thick layer of bandages. I lightly touch the bandages, where my leg should have been. My eyes well up with tears. I scream out in agony and flop down on the mat with my head in my arms. I started sobbing. I wanted my moms. I shouldn't have to deal with this without them! I'm scared! A delicate hand is placed on my back, "I'll leave you alone for a while, if that's what you want?" Did I want that? Did I want to be alone? I look back at Moobon and nod my head before I even know what I'm doing, "Ok, dear. I'll be around if you need me." I cried so hard I fell asleep. 

When I woke back up, the ship was silent and dark. It was night time? What day was it? I started to stand before realizing I couldn't. I scanned the room, it was only now that I noticed other people in the room. Soldiers, earth benders, and many more. All being carted back to the mainland. I notice a wheelchair sitting against the wall. I start to drag myself over to it and struggle to get into the seat. I eventually get it and start to cart myself out of the open door. I wander around the ship aimlessly for a while before ending up at the edge of the ship. I look over into the inky blackness of the sea. I could see no land in sight, I could see no home in sight. I felt the tears well up thinking about home. My family. My people. I had no idea if they were even still alive. 

"There you are! You had me quite worried, young lady." I wheel around to see Moobon in her night robe striding up next to me, "I was doing my nightly rounds and when you weren't in bed, I was so worried!" She places her arms on the edge and looks out over the sea with me. 

"Hey, Moobon?" 

"Yes, dear?" She looks down on me in question.

"Did... Did they kill everyone?" I ask quietly, folding my hands in my lap. Her eyes widen as she looks down at me. I keep my eyes forward, not daring to make eye contact with her. She sighs before turning to me fully. 

"I'm not sure, Ju. I didn't leave the ship during the invasion."

"Oh..." I whisper, disappointed. I feel Moobon place her hand on my shoulder. I look up to see her giving me a soft smile. 

"I talked to a few of the wounded soldiers. Asked them about the invasion, how it went," I look up at her hopefully, "They said a few got away, but I didn't get any specific names. A few of the more important priests and priestesses used some sort of secret tunnel. Some of them must have known earth bending and closed it up. They were unable to find where they escaped to, so the soldiers packed up and left."

"I'm glad..." I smiled down at my folded hands. 

"I'm so sorry for everything the fire nation has done to you. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm glad you confided in me. I only help them because I have no choice. My husband is away at Ba Sing Se and I have a baby at home I need to put food on the table for."

"...You saved my life. I would have bled out if you hadn't helped me. It's not like you were the soldier that dragged me away and burned my temple." Moobon smiled down at me and grabbed the handles of my wheelchair. 

"I'm grateful. Now let's get you back in bed. I know you probably don't feel like going back to bed, but you've been through a lot. You need rest." She starts wheeling me back to my sleeping matt and lowers me into bed, tucking me in, "I'll be right here when you wake up dear." She leans down, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I heard her say something like 'poor little girl' before I drifted to sleep. 

\---

"Wakey wakey, Ju!" I hear Moobon say as she gently shakes my arm. 

"...I'm up," I say softly sitting up. 

"We're almost to the mainland! We have to get you ready to present to the royal family!" Moobon says bringing over a basin of water, a new set of clothes, a hairbrush, and a few accessories. She picks up a rag from the basin and begins gently cleaning my face and neck. 

"What will happen when I get there?" Moobon picks up the hairbrush and begins gently brushing knots from my hair.

"Well, I will personally escort you to the palace to be presented to the royal family as a gift from General Seo. If they accept, you will be a part of the palace," She begins braiding my hair and weaving gold plated hair clips into the white strands. 

"And if they don't?" 

"Then... I'm not sure." Moobon stands up and starts to help me disrobe, I then notice there's no one else in the room, "I moved you to my personal chambers, so don't worry." The new clothes were beautiful and obviously expensive. Pure white silk with gold flake hems. 

"I wish I could go with you..." Moobon sighs and she decorates my wrists and neck with dazzling gold jewelry. 

"I know, dear. I wish that too. You would get along so well with my dear Ca. But, the fates won't allow it. But I promise you, little one, we will meet again. You must always be brave, Ju. You can't let the palace break your spirit. Promise me you'll always do what's right." She takes me up in an embrace.

"... Ok, Moobon, I promise..." I smile. Moobon pulls back and whips her eyes.

"Now lets change your bandages and get your new leg on. The troops stopped at the temple yesterday to pick it up, but you slept all day and I didn't have the heart to wake you. We have less then a day to get you walking so lets get to work!" 

\---

The leg was truly a sight. Gold plated with precious stones embedded in the metal. With the help of some waterbender prisoners, my burns were healed to nothing but scars. They were red and nasty looking, but the robes covered them. Moobon told me it was impartial that I keep them hidden when in the palace. Learning how to walk on the leg was also a challenge, but Moobon said I'm a quick learner. I'm still a little wobbly, but I don't think i'll fall.

The general that brought me here visited after right before we got to Azula's gate. He was there to make sure I was prepared for the 'parade'. Firelord Ozai prepared the parade for one of the greatest victories. With my people gone, they had a major leg up in the war. Just like how he killed all the air nomads. 

“Are you ready?” Moodon asked, coming up next to me.

“Ready as I’ll ever be…” I bring my hood up and we go down to the opening latch. I can hear an official making some sort of speech of our arrival. The guards begin moving out and Moodon begins walking. I began moving with her on one side and General Seo on the other. We started walking through the streets as millions of people surrounded on either side of the path were walking down. Some are cheering, some are frowning.

We eventually come across the front palace gates, I know that beyond there will lie my new life. “Nervous?” Moobon asks.

“A little…”

“Well, don’t worry, a rarity like you will surely be welcomed.” General Seo says. I wonder if he's trying to be comforting. The palace doors open and our guard escorts stop. We begin to walk toward the throne. I see the fire surrounding the king and tense up. 

“Don’t worry, Ju. You will never be burned again.” Moobon gently guides me forward and I take care to remember the proper fire nation manners and bow beneath Firelord Ozai. 

“General Seo, I see you’ve brought something back from your pillage?” Firelord Ozai says, his voice is so powerful I felt as if it shook the room. 

“Yes, sir. I think you will be very pleased with my finding. Permission to rise?” 

“Granted.” We all stood but still didn't make eye contact with him. 

“This is Lady Ju of the Azui peoples and her temporary guardian, Moobon.”

“You left one of the Azui alive?”

“Uh- Yes, sir! But for good reason! Permission for her to look up, sir?” General Seo sounds nervous. 

“Granted.” General Seo gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, letting my hood fall down my back. My stark, white hair fell down from where it had gathered at my neck. I open my large, pink eyes up at him and stare with as much confidence as I can manage. 

“You see sir, she's their destined High Priestess. An albino!” I saw a slight tinge of his brow, showing he was shocked and impressed. It quickly fell back into his stoic persona.

“A very rare anomaly. Thank you General Seo, we accept your gift. Lady Ju will make a wonderful Lady in Waiting for Azula. You are dismissed, your kindness is recognized.” Lady in Waiting… Princess Azula? I then noticed the young boy and girl sitting at the king's side. “You may also be dismissed, Moobon. Your favor has been recognized. Thank you for getting her here undamaged. An extra bit of payment will be added.”

“Thank you very much, Firelord Ozai,” She bows back down, “If it isn’t too much trouble, Sir, may I please say my goodbyes. Lady Ju is a very sweet and obedient girl. I have no doubt she will be of great service to you.”

“Granted.” 

Moobon turned to me, placing her hands on my shoulders, “Be good, Ju. Remember me?”

“Always.” I whisper as we embrace each other. Moobon takes one last look at me, bows to the Firelord, then exits. I don’t quite think I've ever felt so open and vulnerable. 

“Lady Ju,” Firelord Ozai addresses me, “You will be Princess Azula’s Lady in Waiting. That means, you’ll be her personal servant. Be tolerant to her every whim. In exchange, you will be protected within these walls. I will have a servant take you to your chambers to freshen up. Dismissed.” 

I feel a servant woman come up beside me and gently guide me away. I can hear Princess Azula say something to her father, but I was already out of earshot. 

\---

My room wasn't much, but it was definitely bigger than my room at the temple. I had to share a bed with five other girls there, “Here’s your room. I’ll escort you to the washroom and get you a change of clothes.”

“Thank you…” The servant woman was nice, but she was no Moobon. She led me down the hallway to the washroom and then took off down the hallway without another word. Inside the washroom, was a giant, steaming pool with servant women scurrying from place to place.

“Would you like us to help wash you, Lady Ju?” One of the servant girls asked. 

“Uh, no thank you. May I actually have some… privacy?” 

“Certainly! Come girls, the Lady wishes to be alone!” The servant girls file out of the room, leaving only me standing alone. I walk over to one of the short tables and begin taking my braids down. The gold hair accessories fall out into my hand. I make quick work of my robes before looking down at my prosthetic. I released the straps and propped it next to my other things and gently lowered myself into the water. The water was warm and soothing. It gave my aching body some small release. 

“You really are pretty.” I hear a voice call out from the door. I jumped and whirled around to face them. Princess Azula was leaning against the door looking at me expectantly, “but those scars are horrendous.” Oh spirits, i've already broke Moobon’s rule! “Oh don't look so frightened, I won't tell my father of your unsightly burns. We were informed of your leg, though.” She taps a long fingernail against the shining metal. I shrink down a fraction in the water as her yellow eyes bore into mine, “Not much of a talker? We will have to break you of that…” She says, in thought. I can’t help but be in fear.

The servant woman from earlier comes back in with new robes. They were also white. I'm sensing a theme… 

\---

After i got out and changed I quickly stuck one of the hair clips into my pocket before the servant swept them away. I made my way back to my room before looking out the window over the bed. I thought about my parents, if they survived. I thought about if Moodon was doing ok. I made a promise to myself then. I promised myself that I would get out of here one day and get back to them. 

I eased my prosthetic off and put it beside my nightstand. I laid my head on the fluffy pillow and allowed myself to sleep. That's all it feels like I've been doing lately...


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is going to be a retelling of events from Ju's POV!

“Come on, Zuko!” I ran forward towards the small pond in the center of the courtyard, my long white hair flowing from behind me like a thick cape.

“Wait up!” Zuko tried desperately to catch up before reaching the pond. He drops down and begins breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. I drop down to my knees, not caring if the pristine white robes got dirty. I scooped up one of the small turtle ducks in my hands.

“Aren't they the cutest, Zuko!” 

“They are pretty cute,” Zuko flops down next to me inspecting the small creature, “But I can think of something cuter…” 

“Zuko…” A light pink tint spreads across my cheeks. I was about to open my mouth to say something when I saw Princess Azula standing a few feet away from us. She opens her mouth to say something-

“Lady Ju.” A soldier calls from the door, “Sorry to disturb you, but Prince Zuko has requested your presence on the deck.”

“Very well. I will be there momentarily.” I pull the cool, silk robes hood over my head and rise from my meditation pillow. The soldier nods and walks out, not bothering to close the door. I walk over to my regal snow hawk and gently scratch his head, “You stay here, Ca. I’ll be back soon.” The large bird lets out a small coo and nuzzles against my hand. I walk out of my room, securing the large metal door closed. 

The main deck is bustling with activity. Soldiers all scattered around, working hard to keep the ship in good condition. Iroh is seated at a small table, enjoying what I know to be a fine cup of tea and playing Pai Sho. Zuko is looking out onto the distance, where a bright blue light shines up into the sky. 

“Finally,” Zuko turns to Iroh, “Uncle, do you realize what this means?” 

“I won’t get to finish my game?”

“It means my search - it’s about to come to an end.” Iroh groans in response. 

“How do you know it’s The Avatar.” I quietly ask, standing with my hands folded in front of me next to Iroh. 

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!” 

“Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?” Iroh offers a cup up to me and I accept gratefully. 

“I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar,” Zuko explodes in anger, “Helmsman, head a course for the light!” 

I sigh, taking a sip of the delicious jasmine tea. The air here was terribly cold, so the tea was a welcomed comfort, “I will go prepare Ca.”

\---

The day had come and gone with preparations for our arrival at the light. It was now night as Zuko and I stood on the spotting deck. Ca gently picks at my hood from where he’s perched on my shoulder.

“I'm going to bed now,” Iroh lets out a loud, exaggerated yawn, “Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

“Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.”

“Whatever you say, Prince Zuko.” Iroh resigns, leaving the spotting deck. I pull my hood down, letting my braided white hair fall down from where it had gathered at my neck. Ca squawks and shifts back to get comfortable. 

“Do you really believe we will find him?” I ask folding my arms over the cold steel railing. 

“Yes,” He says confidently, “This is our ticket back home.” 

Maybe I don’t want to go ‘home’, I think to myself. I sigh and my breath turns into a puff of white vapor in front of my mouth. Zuko looks down at me, raising a brow.

“Are you cold, Lady Ju?” 

“Only a little,” I straighten my back, “I told you to just call me Ju.”

“Sorry,” He doesn't sound sorry, “You and Ca should go get some rest. We’ll be there soon.”

“Alright. You better get some sleep too.” I turn on my heels and exit the spotting deck and trec back to my room.

\---

The next afternoon, Iroh and I sit and observe as Zuko faces two Fire Navy seamen. 

“Again.” Iroh says. Zuko blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack him with blasts of fire from their fists, but he doges. He backflips over the guards to land behind them. Zuko yells out as he goes to attack them again, but Iroh sighs and gets up, stopping them.

“No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire,” Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him, “Get it right this time.”

“Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.”

“No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics,” Iroh says forcefully, “Drill it again!”

Zuko lets out a deep growl before blasting one of the guards backward with a strong gout of fire, “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!”

“Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck,” He says, his demeanor totally changing dramatically. He plops down next me, picks up the bowl of food, and begins eating. I giggle lightly to myself before picking up my own bowl. Zuko sighs indignantly. 

\---

“Prince Zuko, I'm afraid it seems like nothing out here,” I say, sticking out my arm for Ca to land on. 

“Just wait,” Zuko gruffs, looking out through a telescope. 

“Zuko, Ca can’t see anything but some old Fire Navy ship-”

“There!” Zuko points out to the old ship. A flare is shooting out from the top, I can see two small figures descending from the tip of the ship, “The last airbender.”

“Airbender…?” I whisper, watching the figures take off through the frozen wasteland. 

“Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar…” He commands one of the crew as we watch the figures scurry across the ice towards a small village. I feel my chest constrict, “...as well as his hiding place.”

I reluctantly clicked my tongue and Ca took off from my shoulder toward the village to scout. I feel a cold sweat break out from the back of my neck as the hulking ship moved slowly toward the village.


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Zuko's ship reaches the water village and Ju's loyalty is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is also short! It also had a lot of switching POVs so I hope it isn't confusing!

Appa and I were resting in the curves of some ice formations. Appa lets out a low rumble, “Yeah, I liked her too.” As soon as the words left my mouth, a large white hawk flew over my head, “A hawk…?” I jump up with a start, noticing a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village, “The village!” I shout as I slide down the ice, “Appa, wait here!”

\---

Ca skawks as he lands back on my arm, “No reinforcements. Mostly women and children. Definitely no soldiers.”

“Good, this should be easy then.” Zuko grins. I let out a shallow breath as the village got closer. Zuko looks at me from the corner of his eye, “Tell me Ju, where does your loyalty lie?” I bite my lip as I think about Firelord Ozai, Azula. My temple. Moobon. 

“With you, my prince.” I say lowering my head. 

“Good.” He says finally, leaving the deck to get his armor on. I watch him leave and give Ca a light scratch on his head.

\---

As it gets closer, the vessel cuts through the ice all the way to the city wall. As the ship continues to inch towards the wall, I quickly put Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then I get a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress. As I put the child in a tent, I turn to look back to Sokka. The giant ship has reached the wall, Sokka poised at the ship's hull with his boomerang, “Sokka, get out of the way!” 

As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. The ship comes to a halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, me in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. I drew a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka looked up at the ship, with mild fear. 

With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka falls backwards to avoid being crushed by it.

As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, A man with a large scar encompassing half his face and a tall woman dawned in pure white robes with a large bird perched on her shoulder, as well as a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. We all watch in terrified anticipation as the woman and man begin walking down the gangplank stairs followed by guards.

Sokka gets up and charges the man with a war cry. As he runs up the steps to him, he casually and expertly kicks his boomarang out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice. We all draw back in fright and the ease with which our only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. The man walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to me and Gran Gran.

“Where are you hiding him?” The man says in a strong, commanding voice. He looks around the crowd as none of the villagers offer a response. He grabs Gran Gran roughly, showing her to the villagers, “He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?” Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran back to me. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over our heads as we all cower in fear. I watch from the corner of my eye as the woman in white tenses and clenches her hands tightly in front of her. “I know you're hiding him!” The man shouts again. 

Behind the man, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another cry. The man turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. The man fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at him as he does. Caught by surprise, he barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear, “Show no fear!” The woman scoffs quietly, turning her head away from the affair. 

Without warning, Aang skyrockets towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under the man, sweeping his legs out from under him. The children cheer as Aang reaches us, throwing snow all over them. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away, “Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.”

“Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'.” Sokka says dryly. 

Aang looks over at the Firebenders. The man gets to his feet and assumes a firebending stance as Aang readies his staff as the soldiers circle around him. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts the man as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind. The woman in white clicks her tongue twice as her bird screeches and takes flight over head.

“Looking for me?” 

“You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?” The man says incredulously. 

“Aang?” I say lightly to Sokka.

“No way.” He says back in amazement.

The man and Aang begin maneuvering around each other and he begins to speak, “I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!”

“Well, you're just a teenager.”

The man fires blast after blast as the large bird swoops down, barely missing Aang’s neck. He cries out, fear showing on his face. He dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching us, though, and we cry out in fear. Aang looks behind us as a realization struck him, “If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?”

The man, still in a firebending stance, briefly pauses then straightens up and nods stiffly. The woman clicks her tongue again and the bird lands on her outstretched arm with practiced elegance. Aang looks back at us as one of the soldiers grabs his staff and leads him up the ramp. I quickly rush forward, “No, Aang! Don't do this!”

“Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay,” Aang says as one of the soldiers pushes him forward, “Take care of Appa for me until I get back.”

“Head a course to the Fire Nation,” I hear the man command, looking over at the woman and smiling, “We’re going home.”

\---

Zuko's ship's prow cuts through the ice packed water.The Avatar boy, hands bound behind him, faces Zuko, Iroh and I.

“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And,” Zuko shoves the staff at Iroh, “Take this to my quarters.” Iroh takes the staff as Zuko walks away. Iroh immediately turns to the guard on his left.

“Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?”

I walk forward towards Zuko as he looks out over the icy water, “Aren't you happy, Ju? We're finally going home.”

“I've been meaning to talk to you about that,” I sigh, opening my mouth to speak. 

“Sir, please come with me, it's urgent!” A seaman says, as I frown from his interruption. 

“Hold that thought,” Zuko says, waking off toward the outlook tower. 

“Sure whatever,” I say to no one, begining my descent to my quarters. 

Just as I get to the door, I hear one of the guards yell out, “The Avatar has escaped!” 

‘Oh great…’ I say just as the boy comes around the corner at me. I quickly take a fighting stance, as the boy runs toward me. 

“Wow, you're tall. You haven't seen my staff around, have you?” He pants, quickly avoiding my attack but running along the walls past me. He continues to run down the hallway behind me, “Thanks anyway!”

\---

As soon as I made my way to the deck, I saw the Avatar airbend himself onto the bridge from below. He rushes forward out onto the bridge's observation deck as he opens his glider, throwing it into the air and jumps after it. He catches it, a happy expression on his face. Behind him, Zuko had jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs the boy's foot. Both get up and square off yet again. The boy's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see… a giant beast up in the sky?

“What is that?” Zuko says, amazed and confused. 

“Appa!” The boy yells excitedly. He turns just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. Before he could fully regain his balance, Ca swoops down, knocking the glider away from him. Ca swoops down again, finally causing the boy to lose balance and fall overboard.

“Aang! No!” I hear the young village girl call out hysterically as the Avatar slowly sank deeper into the water. 

Suddenly, a bright light encompasses the bottom of the water where the Avatar has sunk. The boy, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko looks up at the swirling column of water with the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. The boy lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in a circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko, the crew, and I overboard. Before my body can touch the icy water below, Ca swoops down attaching to my wrist and pulls me up to the spotting deck. I can hear the village children speaking, but I can’t make out their words. 

The Avatar goes down on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. The giant beast, “Appa”, lands and the boy and girl jump off to retrieve him. The girl kneels down, holding the boy. I’m about to call Ca out to them, but I stop. I don't know why I hesitated. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. 

The village boy runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, he sees that Zuko is holding the other end of it. He was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts Zuko in the head with the staff, forcing him to let go and begin to fall to the water below, but he grabs the anchor chain, hanging by one hand.

I jump down from the overlooking deck just as the children quickly file onto the hulking beast. Iroh comes out from the door behind me, having just woken from his nap, “Huh?” We quickly run over, helping Zuko back on deck. 

“Shoot them down!” As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at it. The boy and girl look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball, but the Avatar jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. I can hear the children laughing as they fly away.

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” Iroh says optimistically, “The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.”

“That kid, Uncle, just did this,” Zuko widens his arms toward the wreckage, “I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!” He turns to some soldiers who are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by the village girl. “As soon as you're done with that,” Zuko stammers.

\---

Later that night, as I'm taking my long hair down from its braids, I hear the large metal door creak open. I turn to see Zuko standing there, out of his armor and in his evening clothes, staring at me fiercely, “Why did you hesitate?” 

I freeze, my hand stopping mid-brush, “Whatever do you mean, my prince.” 

“Ca got you back up on the deck before any of us,” He stalks closer, “You had plenty of time to attack while the Avatar was down, but you didn't,” He grabs my shoulder, jerking me around to face him, “Why.” 

I let my head fall down and my hands stop brushing, not daring to make eye contact with him. He’s quiet for a moment, then seethe, “Got nothing to say for yourself?” He shakes me lightly, I can tell he's getting angier.

“ Ca was too exerted, he couldn't fight,” I whisper, refusing to make eye contact.

“You're lying!” He shouts in my face. I grab his hands and push him away. Zuko huffs, standing up as I turn my back to him again, “Get your priorities straight. That's an order.” I heard him close the big metal door as quiet tears began to trek down my face. 

‘Im sorry, Avatar,’ I think to myself, ‘But I have to do this. For him.’


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a run in with Commander Zhao, Ju and Zuko have a moment of peace.

I delicately pull up my hood as we begin our descent down the gangplank. I look around the dull shipyard, noticing tents lining up and down the plank. They're other ships there, much bigger than Zuko’s through, with workers bustling about. 

“Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail,” Zuko states as we reach the bottom of the ramp.

“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh asks, not taking into consideration the large amount of Fire Navy workers around us. 

Zuko whips his head around to face him, “Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way.”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” The guttural voice of a man says behind us. We all turn to see Captain Zhoa, hands clasped behind his back, stalking up to us. 

“Captain Zhao,” Zuko says in distaste. 

It's Commander now. And General Iroh,” Zhoa bows to Iroh, “Great hero of our nation. Oh, and the lovely Lady Ju is accompanying you.”

“Retired general.” Iroh remarks as I bow my head slightly. 

“The Fire Lord's brother, son, and companion are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?”

“Our ship is being repaired, Sir.” I utter quietly, gesturing to the damaged ship.

“That's quite a bit of damage.”

“Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened,” Zuko side eyes Iroh, slyly passing the question over, “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

Iroh jumps slightly, eyes going comically wide, “Yes, I will do that. It was incredible,” He leans over to me and whispers, “What... did we crash or something?”

“Yes, Sir. Right into an Earth Kingdom ship,” I respond coolly. 

“Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details,” Zhao smiles, putting his face into Zuko's in challenge, “Join me for a drink?”

“Sorry, but we have to go,” Zuko asserts, grabbing my wrist and beginning to walk away.

Iroh takes hold of Zuko’s shoulder, stopping us, “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect,” He turns to the Commander, “We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.”

Zuko growls in frustration, releasing fire from his fists before following Zhao and Iroh down the dock. I click my tongue, allowing Ca to land back onto my arm before trailing after them.

\---

Zhao led us into a tent, noticeably bigger than the others, with weapons lining the walls. Zuko was sitting in a chair with me standing at his right flank. Zhao circles around the map as Iroh snoops around the weapons.

“-And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule,” Zhao says confidently, turning to Zuko, “The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.”

Zhao slides down into the chair next to Zuko, “Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” he pauses, “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”

I hear a loud bang as Iroh knocks over the weapons, briefly halting our conversation. “My fault entirely,” He cringes, slowly backing away. 

“We haven't found him yet.” Zuko declares.

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders,” Zuko averts his eyes, “Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive.”

“No, Sir. Nothing.” I cut in, placing my hand in Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zhao regards me irritably, rising from his chair, “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce,” he leans in close to Zuko’s face, gaze flicking up to me, “Of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found.”

“I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Ju, we're going,” Zuko annonces, rising from his chair. Before we can exit the tent, the two guards cross their spears, preventing us from leaving. 

Another guard steps forward, “Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.”

“Now, remind me…” Zhao insists, coming up behind us, “... how exactly was your ship damaged?”

Zuko lets his head fall, defeated. I clench my fists, glaring forward at the guards.

\---

Zuko, Iroh, and I were forced to sit in chairs with guards standing on either side of us. One of the guards attempted to grab Ca, to which he screeched and jumped down into my lap. 

“So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?” Zhao confirms, holding up a hand to halt the guard attempting to take Ca, “You're more pathetic than I thought.”

“I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again.” Zuko states, determined.

“No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance.”

“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…” 

Zhao turns angrily, sweeping a arc of flame over his head, “And you failed!” He gripes, towering over Zuko, “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now.”

Zuko jumps up in frustration, attempting to launch himself at Zhao. The two guards quickly apprehend him, restraining him to the chair by force. I feel the guards grab my shoulders, trying to keep me from moving. 

Zhao turns to the guards, “Keep them here.” He then turns and exits the tent without another word. Zuko growls, kicking the small table as it shatters to pieces on the ground. 

“More tea please?” Iroh says calmly. 

“Me and well,” I mutter, scratching Ca’s head. 

\---

The flaps to the tent suddenly open, revealing Commander Zhao as the guards uncross their spears, “My search party is ready,” he states as we stare at him apprehensively, “Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.”

“Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?” Zuko challenges. 

Zhao laughs, “You? Stop me? Impossible.”

“Don't underestimate me, Zhao,” Zuko stands in defiance, “I will capture the Avatar before you.”

Iroh and I quickly jump up after him, Ca squawking crawling back up my arm, “Prince Zuko, that's enough!”

“You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.”

“You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.”

“If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.”

“That's not true.”

“You have the scar to prove it.”

Zuko cries out, launching himself into the commander’s face, “Maybe you'd like one to match!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“An agni kai. At sunset.” I gasp, placing a hand over my mouth. 

“Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and girlfriend will do.” I narrow my eyes at him as he turns his back and leaves. 

“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?” Iroh says, dismayed.

“I will never forget,” He states as I walk up placing a comforting arm on his arm. 

‘This should be interesting.’

\---

As the sun began to set, we walked over to the massive arena. The arena lights up with the beautiful orange and yellows of the sunset as Commander Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for their fight. 

“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko,” Iroh states wisely, “They are your greatest weapons.”

“Be careful,” I whisper, reaching out a delicate hand to draw a luck rune on his forehead. 

Zuko stands, letting the shoulder wrap flutter to the ground, “I refuse to let him win.”

Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling as well, “This will be over quickly.”

I place my hands into my sleeves as a gong sounds above us. Both the men assume their fire bending stances. Zuko is the first to fire, the shot passing by Zhao harmlessly. He fires again, but it gets dodged again. Zuko, clearly getting more frustrated, fires more shots in his direction. Zhao blocks them, satisfaction showing on his face. It made my skin crawl. Quickly losing control of his breath, Zuko stalks toward his opponent, unleashing more fire from his hands and feet. None of them hit. Zhao then crouches forward, shooting flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. I bite my lip, I can practically feel Iroh anxiety. 

“Basics, Zuko! Break his root!”

Zhao fires off more flames, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks them, but they force him back slowly. Suddenly he shoots with both fists, sending Zuko skidding backwards across the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him, landing as Zuko attempts to get up. He's too slow, the commander firing at him. He rolls out of the way just in time, sweeping Zhao’s feet out from under him as he tries to get up. 

Zuko lands, a small smirk spreading across his face. He starts advancing on Zhao, using his feet to produce a wave of flame over him. Zhao, caught off balance by the attack, wobbles and falls. Iroh and I smile, beaming with hope. Zuko finally says Zhao out with one more gust of fire. He rushes up, preparing the final blow. 

“Do it!” The Commander shouts. 

Zuko releases the blast, barely missing and scorching the ground behind him. 

“That's it? Your father raised a coward.”

“Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back.” Zuko turns, beginning to walk back towards us. My eyes widen as Zhao gets up, starting to release a whip of fire at Zuko. I was about to warn him when Iroh rushes over, clasping his foot in a tight grip. He throws the commander back into the dirt with little effort as Zuko rushes to confront the commander. 

I wrap my hand around his arm, gently pulling him back toward me, “No, my Prince. Do not taint your victory.”

“So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat,” Iroh affirms in disgust, “Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you.” Zuko stares at his uncle in surprised awe, “Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.”

Iroh moves to leave as I gently pull Zuko to follow. I glanced back to see Commander Zhao simmering in his anger, still on the ground. “Did you really mean that, Uncle?” Zuko asked, quietly. 

“Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite,” Iroh says slyly. I chuckle quietly, smiling down at them from under my hood. 

\---

The stars twinkled above like thousands of diamonds. We had gotten the ship up and running and started to get back on track. So we left with the memory of the Agni Kai behind us. I was standing looking over the deck in my night robes, hair flowing free from its braids. 

“A little cold to be out here stargazing,” I hear Zuko say from behind me. 

“I don’t mind it,” I smile, “The stars are far too beautiful to ignore tonight.”

“I guess you're right,” Zuko leans up against the railing next to me, “I have a question, if you wouldn't mind answering?”

“Anything, my prince.”

“What was that thing you did earlier?”

“The rune?”

He nods stiffly, bringing a hand up to touch the place where I had drawn it earlier. 

“It’s a thing my people did,” I smile, reminiscing, “It was to send luck to our warriors and huntresses.”

“I don’t know why, but it made me feel better. More confident,” he turns to me with a smile, “Maybe it was just because it came from you.”

I smile back, turning to face him. I brought my hand up to draw another rune, this time on his cheekbone, “That ones for strength,” I whispered.

“Maybe it’s not strength I need right now,” He whispers back, afraid to disturb the sudden calm that has spread between us. He pulls his hand down, gently clasping my hand in his.

“Then, what do you need, my prince.”

“I…” His gaze flickered slightly, opening his mouth to speak.

“Well, Prince Zuko, It’s time I hit the hay for tonight,” Iroh interrupts. 

I pause, looking over at him, “I might as well go to bed, too,” I glance back at Zuko, “Goodnight, my prince.”

“Goodnight, Ju.” He pulls back as i begin yo walk away.

‘Too close.’


End file.
